Weak Spot
by yarx.2x
Summary: Despite how complicated things had always seemed she had always found a way out. But there was no way out in this situation; they had to trust that law enforcement had gotten their message, and putting your life into the hands of the very people who had hunted you down your whole life was not her style.


None of the characters belong to me, they are all part of the Fast & the Furious franchise. The plot is just something that popped into my head. I've been working on this story for almost a year and a half, I thought about not posting it since Fast6 released but to be honest I was a little disappointed by the twist the story took. I wasn't really digging the whole amnesia thing, so here's my version. You should all thank the person who edited this (**fivealive123**) without her, you'd be trying to decipher my writing.

* * *

She opened her eyes. Her vision blurred instantly as she grew accustomed to the bright light. Lifting herself upright only made the pounding in her head return. She tried to regain her balance but suddenly realized the weakened state she was in. Every ounce of strength she used was making her weaker. But she had to fight. She had to escape. Her beaten and bruised body felt a swell of pride. She had been raised as a Toretto; she could do this.

Her eyes explored her surroundings; she appeared to be in a garage. Her sight landed on the only window in sight. Letty began to move her leg to take a step. But before she could finish it she felt a big blow to the back of her head.

She was out like a light.

Location:Berlin, Germany

1 year later…

She was being led through a narrow alley.

The men surrounding her smelt of sweat and grease. Letty scrunched up her nose in disgust but walked forward like nothing was wrong.

Lance had told her to think of the men as her personal slaves, people who would bow down to her every need. But Letty knew what they really were; they were bodyguards to make sure she didn't escape. She was being held prisoner to Lance's game, the prize being Dom's head on a silver platter.

The other problem with her "personal slaves" was none of the fuckfaces could speak any English. Although she swore one of them was American.

She quit her thinking when they led her through a doorway, her body instantly becoming hyper aware of her surroundings.

Letty's bodyguards left the way they came, leaving her alone. She was in what appeared to be a garage. She knew Lance had to be somewhere nearby. They wouldn't have left her side otherwise.

Her eyes wandered, seeking another human being. She saw the bottom half of someone's body underneath a Dodge Charger.

She admired the car before a hand to her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"Glad you could make it," Lance said turning to face Letty. "I want you to meet an old friend."

The body from underneath the Dodge Charger began to make its way towards them. Lance was blocking Letty's view, disabling her from fully seeing this so-called "old friend". He moved at the last second and Letty caught sight of the familiar face.

"Jesse?"

* * *

Location:Azores Islands

"She did it for you!" Brian's words echoed in his head. "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home!"

Dom punched the wall in anger; he couldn't seem to remove Letty's memory from his mind.

Elena was on her way back to Rio de Janeiro. She had been too understanding when Dom explained that he only felt comfort with her, letting him know she felt the same way.

"Dom what was that noise? Are you okay?" Mia's voice got closer until she was standing in the doorway, her big round stomach making her nearing due date blatantly obvious."Let me see your hand," Mia said to him after seeing the blood on his knuckles.

Mia brought him over to the kitchen sink and began to wash his hand until all the blood was gone.

"You know, I'm not a baby," Dom reminded his little sister. "You don't have to take care of me."

"I like taking care of you," Mia informed him smiling. "And I know you're not a baby. You need to stop making holes in our new home."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Thinking about her again, huh?"

Dom nodded. Nothing could slip by Mia Toretto.

Mia stopped what she was doing and looked up at Dom, her eyes beginning to water.

"I miss her too," she began to cry, "our family has fallen apart. Vince, Jesse, and Letty are dead. We haven't heard from Leon in over a year."

She cried with more sentiment. Dom took his little sister into his arms trying to comfort her.

"You've got me and Brian, and we ain't going nowhere. Especially not Brian! Don't tell him I said this but she's got him wrapped around her tiny finger already." Dom said pointing to her stomach.

Mia sniffed."Stupid hormones," she muttered drying her eyes and resuming her care of Dom's hand.

"So we won't be seeing Elena anymore?" Mia asked.

Dom shook his head, letting her know he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Location:Berlin, Germany

"Jesse what the fuck man! How could you just abandon your family like that?" Letty's screams could be heard throughout the whole garage.

Lance knew it would result into a screaming match, but he preferred to stay out of it. He decided to leave the two alone.

"Letty it's not like that, I didn't have a choice!" he yelled back trying to make her understand.

"You didn't have a choice?! You always have a fucking choice, Jesse. We've spent more than five years thinking you were fucking dead!"

"And you're any better? Huh? Isn't Dom mourning your fucking funeral right now? Isn't he fucking blaming himself because you're fucking dead?" Jesse's face was red with anger.

A lone tear slipped down Letty's face, and Jesse instantly regretted his words.

"Ah, shit Letty I'm sorry," he leaned closer to embrace her in a hug but instead received her fist.

"Fuck!" Jesse screamed in pain. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I didn't run from family Jesse! I haven't kept away voluntarily! But it's obvious you have since you don't have five men on steroids following you around. How could you settle down and work for Johnny Tran's cousin knowing the family was getting left behind?" she resumed their previous argument.

"God, Letty, I fucked up! What the fuck was I supposed to do after the dumb shit I pulled at race wars? You all thought I was dead! What was I supposed to do? Come back home and expect a big reunion?"

She didn't answer.

"It's not as bad as you think," he tried to explain; "I do the same thing I used to do for you guys back in L.A. I get paid; I have somewhere to sleep every night, and food in my stomach."

"Not as bad as I think? You had everything with us. They can't give you what we gave you, Jesse," Letty said trying to make him see his surroundings.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked, afraid of her answer.

"Una Familia! Freedom! When can you ever leave without somebody watching you? Can you quit this job? Dom gave you that choice Jesse! You were family!"

"I still am family ." Jesse's nose was covered in blood and tears were streaming down his face.

"No, you're not. You're a traitor! You're a fucking rat. Every time you find a way to upgrade their cars, every time you help them with their weapons, you're killing one of our men. That could be Vince, your brother, or maybe even Mia, your caring older sister. 'Cuz she cared about you, Jesse! When you got shot she was the one holding your limp body in her arms while Dom went to go get revenge for your death! Did you ever think about that? Did you ever fucking think about whose heads those bullets you help load are going into?!"

"Shit! Letty, I thought I was protecting you, protecting all of you."

"From what, Jesse?"

"La-Lance," he stuttered, "It's not just him. He's too much of a dumbass to pull all this shit alone. There's this guy I've heard him talk to on the phone a few times. His name is something Verone."

"Carter Verone," Letty offered.

"Yeah that's his name. You know him?" Jesse asked.

"Not personally. The buster talked about him a few times."

Jesse smiled for the first time that night. "So the buster stuck around, huh? He taking care of Mia?"

"I'm not sure," Letty said seriously, "So what's going on with Verone? You got any dirt on him?"

Jesse looked around in worry. "Come on Letty, I want to show you the new navigation system in the Charger."

"Jesse, I don't have time for this shit, I asked you a question."

"Trust me Let, just get in the car," Jesse said using her old nickname.

Letty didn't argue. She just got into the passenger seat of the Charger.

"Smile for them, Letty," Jesse whispered, "I'm going to show you Verone. But you gotta smile and pretend we're talking about cars or something."

"What the fuck are you talking about man?"

"They're watching," Jesse informed her. "They can't hear us, but they're watching."

So while Jesse told her everything that had gone down with Roman, Brian, and Verone in Miami, Letty put on that fake smile and laughed at things that weren't funny. And when she heard the door open, she interrupted Jesse mid sentence, "damn Jesse this is one hot mama." She felt the dashboard. "You name her?"

Jesse got the hint and played along. "No, not yet I'm gonna name her when I finish."

"Glad to see you two are getting along," Lance interrupted their fake conversation. "The boss has a job for you two."

Letty had been hearing about the boss for the past year, but he had never made a personal appearance. The only time she had heard his voice was when Braga had made the exchange.

"What kind of job?" she asked him.

"You and Jesse will lead a team we're putting together. You're hijacking a military convoy that contains thousands of dollars in weapons."

"When is this taking place?" Jesse asked.

"Tomorrow, 3am, so I suggest you two go get some shut eye." Lance led them to their room and locked the door behind them.

Their room contained two small beds and a bathroom.

"You think this place is bugged?" Letty questioned.

"Don't know," Jesse answered back.

* * *

Location:Azores Islands

"Brian!"

Brian ran inside to see what was wrong with his pregnant wife. They had been on their toes all week; the baby was due any day.

He found her in the bathroom, one hand grasping the sink and the other grabbing at her stomach. Her face scrunched in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?" he knelt down beside her.

"I think my water just broke." Just as she said the words, Brian noticed the pool of water surrounding them.

"Oh shit!" he muttered, and put his arm around her for support. "Dom!"

Mia continued to grab at her stomach in pain, a few tears slipping down her face as another contraction hit. "You okay, baby?"

"No Brian, I'm having a fucking baby!" she yelled at him.

Brian smiled at her outburst, and kissed her forehead. She never failed to remind him that she was a Toretto.

"Dom!" Brian yelled again while laying Mia down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Dom came inside, holding a dirty grease rag in one hand and a wrench in the other.

"Call the midwife," Brian told him while muttering encouraging words to Mia.

Dom dropped what he was doing and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Location:Berlin, Germany

After checking the place for bugs and cameras, Letty and Jesse sat on their beds, satisfied they were not being monitored.

"Guess Lance is not as smart as I thought."

Jesse nodded in agreement. "Lucky us," he smiled.

"How did you get here Jesse?"

Jesse began his story.

"You guys were all being hunted by the police after the heist went wrong. That was when you dropped me off at a hospital and left."

"I know that much Jesse." Letty muttered guiltily.

"It's okay; it had to be done," he reassured her. "Anyway, a few days after you dropped me off Lance came to visit me. He said something about Dom killing his cousin Johnny. So he paid off some doctors fake a death certificate, and I've been working for him ever since."

"So you gave in just like that?"

"No, I fought him at the beginning. I did everything to disobey him. But after a few months I realized you all weren't coming. Nobody was. I was dead to you guys, I had no one. So I just started doing what he wanted, been doing it ever since. He trusts me."

"Good," Letty smiled at that bit of information.

"Your turn girl? Why are you here?"

"Dom left me alone in the Dominican Republic. He told no one where he was going. He wanted to protect me but I just wanted him home. So when Brian mentioned a job, I begged the buster to let me do it so that I could clear Dom's name. The job was to capture a man named Braga. Braga hired me as one of his drivers; he wanted us to traffic something. When we reached our destination, his boy Fenix started putting bullets in all of the drivers' heads. So I ran, and Fenix raced after me in his car. He flipped my car over and pulled me out of the wreck. He took another woman's body and put it in the drivers seat and he set the car on fire." She paused. "They went as far as to get the dental records changed. Braga made an exchange with Verone, I was part of the exchange. I was handed over to Lance after that."

"Damn Let, it's been a rough year," he muttered. She nodded in agreement.

"Enough with the self pity, we've got to get out of here." Letty smiled at him, "Ride or die, remember?"

He nodded and they got to work on formulating a plan.

* * *

Location:Azores Islands

After three long hours in labor, Mia gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Jessie O'Connor. She had Brian's blue eyes and Mia's dark hair. Her nose and mouth were identical to Brian's, but she had Mia's ears.

She looked a lot like her Father.

"She's beautiful," Mia said looking at the sleeping infant.

"She sure is," Dom said looking down sadly at the small baby in his sister's arms.

Mia's heart broke a little, looking at her brother. She knew that Dom didn't plan to ever have kids or get married with anyone but Letty. And since that was no longer an option, it saddened her to see that her brother had set on living life alone.

"Don't look at me like that," Dom told her, recognizing the pity in her eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Brian interrupted the awkward silence by making an announcement, "so Dom, we were hoping you could be the godfather."

He smiled at them, "it would be my pleasure."

Brian smiled, hugging his brother-in-law. "Alright, now all we need to do is find a godmother."

* * *

Location:Berlin, Germany

The cars surrounded the convoy. Jesse made his way inside first and held everyone at gunpoint while Letty gathered the weapons.

"You good, Let?" Jesse turned to face her, when somebody fired a shot.

Jesse dropped to the ground. Letty pulled out her gun and shot the man who had fired. She circled the crowd, knocking all who were conscious out immediately. She held the gun at the driver while she knelt down to see if Jesse was okay. He had been shot in the right leg, but he was still conscious. She gathered the weapons and helped Jesse get on his feet.

"Let, leave your fingerprints," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded at him and took off her gloves, pressing her fingers against the railing as she made her way out of the convoy.

* * *

Location: Diplomatic Security Service Headquarters

Washington, D.C.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Hobbs took the file from Fuentes hands and looked at it again, not believing what he was seeing. Surely, Toretto had no idea of what was going on. Finding Leticia Ortiz could very well be the key to drawing Toretto out of his hiding spot.

"I want you to get my team together, and get out of my office. I have a phone call to make."

* * *

Location:Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

Police Headquarters

"Officer Neves," Elena said answering her phone.

"It's Hobbs."

"I wasn't expecting a call from you," she stated, surprised.

"I've got some business I need you to help me take care of," he told her.

"Here? In Brazil?" she asked.

"No the business is in Berlin."

"Germany?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm sending you a file," he explained. " It's about Leticia Ortiz."

"Leticia Ortiz is dead."

"Apparently not, her fingerprints were picked up this morning at 3am in Berlin when a military convoy was hijacked," he explained.

Elena was in shock. She didn't know how to respond.

"I need you to trace her steps. She was supposed to be dead but now we find out she isn't. I need to know how and why. She's bound to have a left a paper trail somewhere," he continued.

"Ok," she agreed. "But why me?"

"I like your smile," he responded before hanging up on her.

Elena grinned before starting to get to work.

* * *

Location: Azores Island

1 week later...

Jessie had been keeping Mia and Brian awake all week, so Dom decided to take her off their hands so they could get some sleep. He was changing her diaper when a loud, persistent banging came from the door. Dom pulled out his gun. Immediately he woke Mia and Brian, handing Jessie to Mia.

"Stay here," he told her. Brian grabbed his gun and the men approached the door. The banging kept getting louder. Brian swung open the door, and Dom put his gun to the intruders temple before realizing who it was.

"Elena?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question and made her way inside.

"Mia?" she called out.

Mia came out of her room, holding a sleeping Jessie in her arms.

"I need to talk to you guys," she said before sitting down.

"Sure, let me put Jessie down." Mia noticed the serious expression on Elena's face.

"Elena what's going on?" Dom asked, "You're scaring me."

Elena's complexion was pale, and her small body was shaking. "Take a seat", she encouraged while pacing the floor.

Mia sat down but Brian and Dom continued to stand.

"Last week I got a call from Hobbs," she started but was interrupted.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Dom asked.

"Just let me finish. Last week I got a call from Hobbs," she repeated herself. "He called to tell me that he needed my help with a case. Last week in Berlin at 3am a military convoy was hijacked and fingerprints were found. Letty's fingerprints."

Dom flipped the coffee table on the floor. All of the contents spilled across the carpet. He immediately approached Elena, getting into her face."You know how much she meant to me!" he yelled in her face. "If this is a joke, it ain't funny Elena!"

Elena flinched but continued to talk. "I didn't think it was true either Dom. So I researched before coming to you about it. But there's no doubt after I saw this," she said pulling out a photo of Letty. "It was taken by a security camera just after the hijacking," she said flipping the photo over. On the back it read 10/12/12 - 3:03 am.

Dom stared at the picture of Letty.

"What did Hobbs want you to do?" he asked, his voice betraying the tough exterior he tried to always wear.

"He wanted me to trace Letty's steps since the day of the accident. He said she must have left a paper trail somewhere. But he was wrong. There's no trace of her. It's like she's vanished into thin air."

"Looks like I'm going to be taking a trip to Berlin," Dom announced.

"Dom you can't! That's exactly what Hobbs wants. He knows if he finds Letty it'll draw you out," Elena told him.

"If it was your husband, would you risk it?" he asked her.

She didn't respond.

Elena sat on the couch while Dom pulled out his phone to book a flight.

"My flight leaves tomorrow morning," he announced. ''I'm going to go pack and get some sleep."

That night he allowed himself to do what he hadn't in front of anyone. He cried.

* * *

Location:Berlin, Germany

It had been a week since Jesse had gotten shot. Lance was pissed, but the boss was happy that the weapons were now in their possession. He was supposed to be making a trip down to Berlin the next day to collect them.

"How you feeling Jesse?"

"Like someone who's been shot," he answered back.

Letty smirked, "do you think he knows?"

"Nah," he answered, "they're both fugitives. They don't have any ins with the police. The only problem we should be worried about is if the police starts hanging a bunch of wanted posters with your face on them."

Letty laughed, "it wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm serious Letty, if the boss finds out he won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull." Jesse said.

Letty nodded.

"Let's just go to bed."

That night she dreamed she was in Dom's arms.

* * *

Location:Azores Islands

Mia watched her brother leave the next morning. She hadn't gotten any sleep; she had spent the whole night crying while Brian tried in vain to comfort her.

Mia wanted to go with Dom to get her sister, but she knew she had an obligation to her newborn.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Mia asked her husband.

"They're strong Mi, you know that," he said kissing her forehead.

The sound of a baby crying interrupted them.

"I'll get her." Brian smiled down at Mia.

Today the gang was supposed to be coming over to meet baby Jessie. Mia had called everyone the night before to inform them about the change in plans. She knew everyone would come by to meet the new addition eventually, she hoped. She went to the nursery to see what was taking Brian so long.

* * *

Location:Berlin, Germany

Hobbs' team had been in Germany for about three days and still they had no lead on where the infamous Leticia Ortiz could be. He was starting to become frustrated. All he knew was that she was in Berlin. But Berlin was a big city she could be anywhere.

* * *

Location:Berlin, Germany

Dom's plane ride to Berlin was 4 hours and 32 minutes long. He had not gotten any sleep the previous night. Too much of the past was interrupting his slumber. Why would Letty fake her death? Was it to get away from him? Why had she stayed away so long? What could he have done for her to decide that she was finished with him?Dom was prepared to go home in handcuffs if he had to. All he knew was that he could not sit around when he knew Letty was out there, somewhere.

His phone vibrating in his pocket interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?" he said answering his phone.

"Hey Dom. Mia told us you'd be making a trip down to Berlin."

"That little sister of mines has a big mouth." Dom smirked.

The man on the phone laughed heartily, "Meet us at baggage claim", the man said before hanging up.

At baggage claim he was greeted by Han and Giselle.


End file.
